dungeonoverlordfandomcom-20200215-history
Frequently Asked Questions
General 1. How can I gain more Goblins? You get +1 Goblin in all your dungeons with the Minion Binding research. Also, certain room upgrades will increase the dungeon goblin population. You can also buy the goblin pack (3 goblins) from the store (only 1 pack per dungeon). 2. How can I gain more tiles? You can buy 25 tiles from the shop (only 1 time per dungeon) or research certain technologies (e.g. Lesser Stone Binding gives an additional 25 tiles to all your dungeons). As you gain levels you will also receive some additional tiles. 3. I bought a goblin pack and/or tiles for one of my expansion dungeons, what happens if I abandon it? The purchases are applied to the next dungeon you occupy. 4. Are hallway useless? You can only place traps in a hallway tile, they also cost 0 gold and cannot be looted. 5. What is pillaging? Pillaging is a form of attack that also damages the target dungeon, it is related to the conquest of dungeons mechanic. To pillage you need to have researched the Pillage Party technology, select a creature with pillage rating (e.g. an Ogre) and target a non-starter dungeon (vaults cannot be damaged and therefore cannot be pillaged). In addition, a pillage attack cannot be initiated from your starter dungeon. 6. Why can I not access the Overworld? New players must advance a significant way through the Quest line before being able to access the Overworld. This may delay completing secondary quests, particularly those involving raiding or the acquisition of Leather. Dungeon Expansion and Experience 1. What do I need to claim my second dungeon? In order to claim your first expansion you need to attain level 10, research the Underworld Control tech (Overlord Mastery) and fullfill the Vegneance quest against the Nemesis. You don't need to survey a dungeon to occupy, but it is strongly recommended that you do. You can choose any dungeon for your expansion, whether it is located in your mountain or not. The Heart of the Mountain though can be claimed only after you have researched a high level technology. 2. How many dungeons can I have? You can control up to the current level cap of 10 dungeons in total. Take a look at Experience to see at which level dungeon slots become unlocked. 3. I have finished the all quests, how else can I gain Experience? Once you achieve level 10, you start gaining Experience over time, a room leveled to 2 or above will give you experience. Rooms give all different amounts of experience. The Vault provides a major boost to the experience gain. The experience rate shown on the experience bar while in a dungeon is the rate for just that dungeon. Your total experience rate is the total of all your dungeons' rates added together. 4. Can I abandon my starter dungeon? No. 5. What happens if I send a shipment to a dungeon that doesn't have enough free space for the whole shipment? The goblins will deliver as much as they can and bring back the rest. 6. I heard you can abandon expansion dungeons if you find a new better spot. How is this done? Go into the mountain view for whichever dungeon you want to abandon, select it and there will be an 'X' icon on the left near the other options. Before you abandon your dungeon you must have all work in the dungeon ended. You can have no shipping, attacks, or remote mining in progress. You can and should pick up all the furniture and resources and ship them to other dungeons first. Once you abandon the dungeon you can then pick your new dungeon, occupy it, and then ship your furniture from the old dungeon to your new one 7. I heard you can take over other player's dungeons if you have the Conquest Party researched. How is this done? At this time, a player is able to conquer any inactive player dungeons (except starter dungeons) and active player Heart of the Mountain dungeons. To do so, a special unit is required called the Sapper and it must be included in the conquering force. Similar to Pillage, a conquer attack cannot be initiated from the starter dungeon. Research 1. Can I increase my research rate by training my warlocks? Yes, training will raise the Warlocks Research rate by 20% for every level past 1. 2. How can I increase my research rate? There are several ways. 1.) You can add more Warlocks and/or Liches and train them. 2.) Certain furniture (e.g. bookshelves) and rooms give bonuses to research. 3.) You can buy a 25% boost to research from the shop. 4.) You may shock your researchers to improve their efficiency. 5.) Each library tile increase research rate by 0.5% Creatures and Creature Training 1. One of my creatures died in combat. When will it respawn? It will respawn after you either dismiss it or revive it. Only one creature spawns at a time when dismissed. Reviving creatures can spawn at the same time. 2. What will happen to my creature if I remove its bed? It will start losing happiness and efficiency and will soon go on strike. 3. What happens if I run out food or gold? Your creatures will start to lose happiness and efficiency and will eventually go on strike. 4. Why is my creature is still on strike even after the happiness went back up? Once a creature goes on strike, it will remain that way until its happiness goes back to 100%. 5. How can I defend myself against thieves? Thieves have stealth, in order to kill stealthy creatures you need to detect them first. Certain units like the Dark Elf, Elf Ranger and other thieves can detect. Also a stealthy unit will be revealed if it activates a trap. 6. Do I have to build a proving grounds in every dungeon to train creatures? Can I somehow let them train using the proving ground in my main dungeon? Not necessarily, because you can transfer them, but remember, you need to have a Proving Ground in order to train low-tier creatures up to level 100, After that you'll need an Arena or Spellcasting Chamber. Every dungeon is like starting all over again on Room Requirements. If you are tight on dungeon tiles, a single Proving Ground tile will be enough to allow training at basic rates and queue sizes. 7. Is there a way to transfer creatures between dungeons? Yes, in the Overworld vision mode you need to click over the dungeon that you want transfer the creature and choose the option of the green arrow with the creature face, then, select the dungeon from which creature you wanna transfer and this one is gonna be transfer with him's bed to the new dungeon. You must be level 29 or higher to transfer creatures. 8. How do I train my creature past level 10? Each Creature has different Furniture that increases their max level. For example the Quiet Study adds +20 max level for Warlocks, allowing to train them to 30. you can place more than 1 piece of Furniture, so 2 Quiet Studies will give +40 so you can train to 50. Peruse the Furniture page to find out more. Resources and Mining 1. How can I obtain leather, what rooms produce it? You cannot produce Leather in your dungeons, the only ways to obtain Leather are: 1) raiding Settlements, 2) defeating NPC attacks to your dungeons and 3) buying it in the Regional Market. 2. My mine is not working, what is happening? For a mine to produce resources it need 3 things, 1) the node needs to be active, 2) you need at least 1 goblin in the dungeon and 3) you need at least 1 mine tile within 3 squares of the node where the resource can splash (Gold is an exception as it will splash directly into the vault) 3. Why is that I don't get option to activate one of my expansion's node? Each mineral has an associated technology that needs to be researched in order to be mined. The resource node must also be connected to the Vault, though not necessarily to your mine. 4. Do tiles that have a furniture collect resources? No. 5. What is the maximum amount a stack will hold? The maximum stack depends on the resources e.g. research has a limit of 100 while gold has 200. Base stack sizes can be found on the Resources page. 6. What happens if I don't collect my resource stacks? Once a stack reaches its maximum amount the tile will stop collecting resources. If there are no eligible tiles to collect resources, production will stop. 7. What happens if while visiting a friend dungeons I click on one of the resources stacks? You collect the resources for your friend, while gaining nothing for yourself other than gratitude. 8. I sent an expedition to mine 600 minerals, two of my goblins are missing what is happening? Currently, the remote mining capacity for a single goblin in 500. Sending a mining expedition to collect higher amounts will cause you to send multiple goblins. 9. Can I send more than one mining expedition to the same dungeon? No, you can only send one expedition to a specific dungeon at a time. If you wish to decrease the remote mining time, send your goblins to separate dungeons. 10. I bought some resources from the market, but they didn't appear on my storage? When you buy from the market, you send your goblins to the vendor dungeon to pick up the merchandise, then they walk back. During the trip, If the vendor runs out of the items or another buyer arrives before you and purchases all the resources, your goblins will return your gold.